20 Different Moments
by YoominC16
Summary: 20 different moments in the life of HHH/Brian Kendrick. All inspired by 19 one word prompts and 1 two word prompt. Contains Slash, slight cross-dressing, MPREG, minor swearing, and minor suggestive adult themes. (COMPLETE)


_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fanfiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._

**A/N: Thanks to BeautyKillerRhodes for letting me use your prompts. If you like this prompt-filled story, then you should check out some of BeautyKillerRhodes's prompt stories. **

**A/N2: None of these prompts are intended to be connected or in some type of order. **

* * *

**1. Nosebleed**

"Oh Hunter." Brian calls out in a sing-song voice.

Hunter looks up and his mouth falls open when he sees the outfit that Brian is wearing. Brian was wearing a pink chiffon dress that had a plunging neck line that was adorned with black lace. The dress was very short. It was long enough to cover his most intimate places and that was it. Brian giggled as Hunter felt something wet falling from his nose. He placed his hand on his nose to wipe the wetness away. He looked in his hand and he saw red. He had a nose bleed.

**2. Cheating**

"Yeah, Steph. I'll be home soon. Love you too. Bye." Hunter said as he hung up the phone. He then turned to the bed and looked at his small lover spread out on it. Hunter smiled at him as he walked over to his young lover on the bed. He should feel bad….but he doesn't.

**3. Storm**

Brian looked out of the window and Hunter came up behind him as he looked out of the window. This storm was really putting a damper on their honeymoon. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder boomed through the beach house. Brian jumped into Hunter's arms and Hunter chuckled. Well, not too much of a damper.

**4. Admire**

Brian watched as Hunter did reps on the weight lifting machine. Brian watched as the sweat dripped down his strong arms. Brian bit his lips as he stopped the moan from coming out.

**5. Whistle**

If looks could kill, Brian would be dead. He had been whistling non-stop for 30 minutes and Hunter was tired of it. Hunter had to fine away to shut him up. Before Brian knew it, Hunter had wrapped his hand around the back on Brian's neck and pulled him for a searing kiss.

**6. Moonlight**

Hunter loved the way Brian's naked body looked under the moonlight. The way his body arched up into light made him look so much more beautiful than he already was.

**7. Freak Out**

Hunter looked down and then slowly looked back up at Brian. "The condom broke."

"What?" Brian said in a panic and looked down and saw the white stickiness coming out of him. Brian looked up with wide eyes at Hunter. What was he going to do now. Being pregnant was one thing, but being pregnant by a married man was another.

**8. Wealth**

Being married to Stephanie McMahon had many perks. One of those perks was having access to billions of dollars. These billions would allow himself to see his favorite male escort more often. Hunter smiled as Brain entered his car. He would have a great night tonight.

**9. Abducted**

When Brian heard about the local abductions and murders of the short blond men in his town, he never thought he would be one of those men. Now, he was tied to a chair and gagged. He was looking at his abductor. The blond haired, big nosed man leaned closer to him and smiled.

"I like you and I'm going to keep you."

**10. Punch**

The door to the locker room door files open and COO Hunter storms in. He grabbed Zack Ryder by his shirt and throws him up against the wall. He then proceeds to beat Zack Ryder up. After Hunter is done, he straightens his suit out and then looks down at Ryder. "The next time you call Brian a whore, you'll be fired."

**11. Snore**

Brian roll over and stared at his husband's back. His big nosed husband was putting his nose to use and was snoring up a storm. Brian placed both of his feet on his husband's back and pushed as had as he could. Hunter flew off of the bed and onto the carpeted floor. Brian turned his back to Hunter and pretended not to know how he fell off of the bed.

**12. Fight**

The fight had got out of hand very fast. At first, it was just screaming and yelling, then they were throwing and breaking thing, then Hunter lost it. Hunter rained down punches on Brian. He didn't stop until he say red. Brian was bloody, and unconscious, and Hunter didn't know what to do.

**13. Forgive**

Brian woke up in the hospital. His left arm was in a cast and his right eye was swollen. His lip was bust and his ribs ached. Brian looked up at Hunter and their eyes met. Hunter leaned down and kissed Brian's busted lip. "I'm so sorry baby." Brian didn't know if he could believe him.

**14. Ink**

Hunter let out a small whimper as the needles buzzed over his shoulder bone. He knew this would be painful but he didn't expect this. Brian better appreciate this damn tattoo.

**15. Push**

"One more push." The doctor said and Brian pushed as hard as he could as he grabbed his husband's right hand. Hunter was pretty sure Brian had just broken his hand. All of the pain was forgotten when the two men heard a cry ring through the delivery room. The nurse handed their daughter to Brian and Hunter stood over Brian's shoulder and looked at his beautiful daughter.

Brian laughed quietly. "I'm so glad she doesn't have your nose."

**16. July**

Hunter is jolted away when he feels his husband hop on top of his body.

"Happy Birthday Honey." Brian says and Hunter looks at Brian. He was straddling his waist, wearing absolutely nothing. Hunter smiled. This was going to be an excellent birthday.

**17. Clean**

Brian watches his boyfriend clean up the entire house. He knew Hunter only cleaned up when he was nervous or was trying to hide something. Brian watched him. He was going to find out what was up tonight.

**18. Engage**

"Will you marry me?" Hunter asked as he pulled out the ring and presented it to Brian. Brian couldn't talk. Instead, Brian just grabbed the ring and placed it on his finger. He couldn't wait to be married.

**19. Butterflies**

Hunter couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach as he watched Brian walked down the aisle. He was wearing a strapless white dress and a white vile fell over his face. He looked like the prefect wife. No. He would be the perfect wife.

**20. Lawyers**

"Just sign there Mr. Levesque." Hunter did as he was told as signed on the dotted line.

"Now, it's official." His lawyer began. "You're divorce from Ms. McMahon is complete and you have full custody of the children." Hunter smiled and looked over at Brian. He grabbed Brian's left hand and held it. Now, he could start his real family.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
